Difícil de decir
by Naia Weasley
Summary: exclusivamente pareja Ron y Hermione... la mejor
1. Default Chapter

_Hola, soy nueva aquí, asi que sepan disculpar si no escribo muy bien. Es mi primer fic, pero despues de leer varios en otras paginas de ron y hermione a las que entraba usualmente se me vino a la cabeza escribir uno yo misma, con las ideas que rondaron en mi cabeza por varios años desde que empece a leer Harry Potter._

_Como es obvio, tengo que hacerles saber que todos los nombres de los personajes, lugares, y objetos son propiedad de Johanne Kathleen Rowling y Warner Brothers. Pero lo unico que si me pertenece es esta historia._

CAPITULO UNO: Sentimiento Secreto  
Ron miró a Hermione desde el otro lado de la habitación. Su cabello caía sobre su rostro mientras escribía fervientemente un ensayo. La pluma se estaba moviendo por el pergamino en un gracioso y rápido movimiento. Ella era tan hermosa... 

Quizá la razón de que Ron nunca hubiese terminado ninguna de sus tareas era que Hermione estaba siempre a su lado. Nunca podía concentrarse plenamente en los encantamientos o tontos movimientos de varitas cuando ella estaba cerca de él. Sin embargo eso tendría que cambiar, pues este era el sexto año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y él necesitaba poner los pies sobre la Tierra si pensaba obtener un trabajo decente después de graduarse dentro de dos años. La señora Weasley ya estaba absolutamente furiosa por el hecho de que no hubiese obtenido demasiadas MHB, así que él estaba dispuesto a no repetir lo mismo que el año anterior.

La Sala Común estaba casi vacía. La mayor parte de los alumnos de sexto año se había ido a la cama, incluso Harry. Unos pocos de quinto año estaban atiborrados con los deberes preparándose para sus exámenes (a pesar de que recién era la tercer semana de clases) y otros pocos del último año estaban igual, sentados y escribiendo en sus tareas.

"_Mira a otro lado, mira a otro lado..."_ pensó Ron, pero no pudo. Siempre había amado a Hermione y nunca supo por qué. Ella lo fastidiaba de muchas maneras, pero siempre había sido su Hermione, aún cuando él fuera el único que pensara de ella como su Hermione. Amaba a la chica a pesar de su mortificante e insoportable personalidad.

"_Esto me desespera, necesito su ayuda."_ Refunfuñó.

-Oye, Hermione, realmente necesito ayuda con esta estúpida tarea de transformaciones. ¿Pensás que podrías mostrarme el encantamiento? –preguntó con voz esperanzadora.

Hermione nunca había apoyado la idea de copiarse, por eso le dirigió una mirada de reprobación.

Debido a eso Ron se apresuró a decir:

-No, no lo hagas en mi lugar, solo ayudame. He tratado mucho pero no puedo hacerlo.

Hermione se paró, colocando su pluma nuevamente en el frasco de tinta. Guardó el pergamino dentro de su mochila y pasó por al lado del sillón en el cual Ron estaba sentado con un enorme libro de Transformaciones en su regazo, su varita en mano y un pedazo de pergamino encima de la pequeña mesa que tenía frente a él. Cautelosamente, Hermione colocó su mochila en el suelo, cerca del sillón, y se dejó caer a un lado del pelirrojo.

Estaba tan próximo a ella que podía sentir su respiración.

Hermione cambió de lugar el libro de Transformaciones de manera que descansara en las rodillas de ambos. En esa posición, su amiga estaba mucho más cerca aún para poder concentrarse.

-Bien, Ron, ¿ves esta descripción justo aquí? –señaló un dibujo que mostraba el movimiento de una varita, en cuyo pie había una detallada descripción de lo que la mano estaba haciendo para lograr el particular y complejo movimiento.- Este no es tan simple como el "swish" y "flick". Es algo así como una cruz; un "jab" y "flick". –comenzó a explicar. Le arrebató la varita a Ron y empezó a balancear rítmicamente su mano de arriba abajo.- Muy bien, ahora intentalo vos.

-Eh… -musitó Ron. No estaba seguro de lo que Hermione acababa de decirle porque fue muy duro para él comprender algo de lo que decía con ella tan cercana. Su aroma era parecido al de unos suaves pétalos de rosas.

-Dale, hacé el movimiento. Le agregaremos la encantación una vez hayas aclarado esto.

Ron tomó su varita de la mano de Hermione y comenzó a sacudir la mano en cualquier dirección.

Hermione trató de reprimir su risa.

-No, así no. –dijo, estirándose para alcanzar la mano de Ron. Envolvió sus dedos sobre la mano del chico y le dobló el codo en un generoso movimiento, aquel que se necesitaba en el hechizo con el que estaban trabajando.

Su mano era tan suave.

La de ella junto con la mano de Ron se movían como si estuvieran bailando algún tipo de ballet clásico. Literalmente el menor de los Weasley se encontraba en otro mundo, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

La chica se detuvo porque había notado la sonrisa. Aún sostenía su mano pero habían dejado de moverlas. Se ruborizó. Algo mágico había sucedido, algo como si fuegos artificiales hubiesen explotado en la distancia. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y permanecieron así, el uno con el otro, por casi una eternidad. Las cabezas de los dos chicos estaban llenas de pensamientos. Ron comenzó a sentirse mareado pues sintió que sus manos se habían vuelto una. Ahora estaban enfrentados cara a cara. Estaban tan cerca que sus labios casi se tocaban.

Pero no lo hicieron.

Rápidamente Ron alejó su mano de la de Hermione. En ese momento estaba de un color rojo más brillante que lo usual, más rojo que su propio pelo y sus pecas habían desaparecido de su rostro. Sus orejas estaban tornándose púrpura de tan rojas que las tenía.

-Eh... Gracias por la ayuda, Hermione. Yo eh... debería ir a dormir ahora, las clases son muy temprano, ya sabés. Gracias por ayudarme, creo que ya entendí. –dijo apresuradamente. Corrió hacia las escaleras de su dormitorio.

"_¿Qué acaba de pasar?"_ Se dijo Ron para sus adentros. Hermione había sostenido su mano; sin significado, por supuesto. Pero a diferencia de un chico normal de 16 años (a quien esto podría parecerle muy juvenil), para Ron éste era el deseo más preciado de estos últimos 6 años.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dejen reviews, por favor! Críticas o lo que sea, serán muy bien recibidas... :)


	2. Evadiendo a Harry

_Hola de nuevo! Me agrada que les haya gustado: D_

_Los nombres de los personajes, lugares, etc, etc, etc, son propiedad de la inigualable de JKR y WB. Esto es solo un fan fiction inventado enteramente por mí._

_Como dirían en las series de TV: "Previously in -Hard to tell-" (Difícil de decir, por las dudas que hayan olvidado el titulo de mi historia): _

"**...Estaban tan cerca que sus labios casi se tocaban.**

**Pero no lo hicieron.**

**Rápidamente Ron alejó su mano de la de Hermione. En ese momento estaba de un color rojo más brillante que lo usual, más rojo que su propio pelo y sus pecas habían desaparecido de su rostro. Sus orejas estaban tornándose púrpura de tan rojas que las tenía.**

**-Eh... Gracias por la ayuda, Hermione. Yo eh... debería ir a dormir ahora, las clases son muy temprano, ya sabes. Gracias por ayudarme, creo que ya entendí. –dijo apresuradamente. Corrió hacia las escaleras de su dormitorio.**

"**¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Se dijo Ron para sus adentros. Hermione había sostenido su mano; sin significado, por supuesto. Pero a diferencia de un chico normal de 16 años (a quien esto podría parecerle muy juvenil), para Ron éste era el deseo más preciado."**

CAPITULO DOS: Evadiendo a Harry

No sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera había subido las escaleras hacia su dormitorio y ahora estaba tendido de espaldas sobre su cama, mirando al techo. No podía entender ni un poco lo que acababa de pasar minutos antes. ¿Hermione le había agarrado la mano? Pero eso no era nada¡Casi estuvieron por besarse!

"�¿Por qué me detuve!" pensó Ron. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por no haberla besado, y confundido debido a que no sabía por qué Hermione lo quiso besar. ¿Cómo podía ella, alguna vez, sentir lo mismo por RonÉl era alto y flacucho, con un llameante pelo rojo; era horriblemente pobre y siempre lucía con ropas feas a causa de eso.

Emitió un gruñido de frustración.

¿Qué fue eso? –dijo una voz brusca en el dormitorio.

Ron había pensado que todos estaban dormidos, pues todos los doseles de sus compañeros habían sido cerrados.

Espió a través de la de su cama y en la oscuridad alguien murmuró "¡Lumos!". Vislumbró una tenue luz escarlata (provocada por las cortinas) que provenía desde la cama de Harry, lo que daba un aspecto tenebroso a la habitación.

¿Fuiste vos, Ron? –preguntó Harry con voz adormilada. No había podido dormir mucho estos días porque desde que había retornado del Departamento de Misterios el año anterior había estado muy deprimido. La causa de eso era que su padrino, Sirius Black, había muerto asesinado en aquella batalla a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange. Era muy difícil para Harry sufrir una nueva pérdida luego de haberse encariñado bastante con quien había sido el mejor amigo de su padre. Sin embargo, Ron sentía que su amigo sufría por algo más en su interior, algo que era más problemático que la muerte de Sirius (si pudiese haber algo peor)

-Sí, fui yo. –contestó- Eh... –musitó luego, pues no quería contarle a Harry lo sucedido en la Sala Común- Estaba haciendo tareas de último momento. Estoy arruinado. En serio tengo que centrarme en el estudio si quiero sacarme a mamá de mi cabeza. –indicó orgulloso de su rápida excusa, que era mitad verdad.

-Ah. Yo no puedo dormir, sólo estoy sentado acá y te oí gruñir... y vale aclarar que me asusté a morir.

Ron contuvo su risa. Su gruñido no fue tan atormentador ¿o sí?

¿Por qué estás tan colorado, Ron¿Qué pasó mientras estabas haciendo los deberes? –inquirió Harry. Conocía demasiado bien a su amigo, tanto como para saber que solamente la tarea no lo habría dejado de ese color.

-Yo... yo... –tartamudeó Ron. A pesar de que era su mejor amigo, no quería contarle. Sin saber por qué no fue capaz de abrir su boca y vaciar su corazón.- Creo que... –dijo, buscando alguna excusa- estoy... muy cansado. Sí, me voy a dormir. –y con eso se dejó caer en la cama de tal manera que hizo rechinar el colchón. Oyó que Harry decía "Nox" y dejaba nuevamente la habitación bañado en las sombras.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Ron despertó se encontró con que Harry, Dean y Seamus ya habían bajado a desayunar; Neville en cambio seguía roncando plácidamente.

Bajó las escaleras hasta la Sala Común, atravesó el agujero oculto por el retrato y siguió su camino hasta el Gran Salón. Se encontró con que Harry y Hermione ya estaban allí, desayunando juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando Harry levantó la mirada lo saludó, pero cuando Hermione notó que Ron se aproximaba desvío rápidamente la mirada hacia su comida, sonrojada.

Ron se sentó justo frente a Harry y Hermione, se puso algunos huevos en su plato, y cuando quiso alcanzar el plato que contenía tocino notó que Hermione también quería hacer lo mismo. Se miraron el uno al otro y muy rápidamente alejaron sus manos del tocino, ambos se sonrojaron (Hermione más de lo que ya estaba) y bajaron la mirada.

¿Les sucede algo? –preguntó Harry¡Miren que el tocino no está envenenado!

Al decir eso sus dos amigos se miraron acobardados. Algo dentro de Harry hizo efecto: _"Deben haber admitido que se gustan"_ Pensó.

¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos? –inquirió, mirando a Ron y luego a Hermione.

-Nada, nada... eh... nada. –balbuceó Ron, mientras agarraba la jarra de jugo de calabaza con una mano temblorosa. Cuando fue a servirse, la mayor parte de la bebida se chorreó fuera del vaso y mojó el mantel. –¡Ups! –y con un movimiento de varita y murmurando nerviosamente un encantamiento la mancha de jugo desapareció.

¡Hey! –gritó Seamus, quien estaba a un lado de Ron.¡Hiciste desaparecer mi jugo también!

El movimiento que había hecho Ron con su brazo fue tan exageradamente nervioso que se había llevado equívocamente lo que Seamus estaba bebiendo.

-Perdón... –se disculpó ante su compañero, enseguida volvió a fijarse en Harry¿Sabés qué? Me voy porque acabo de acordarme que tengo que corregir unas cosas de mi ensayo antes de entregárselo a Snape. –Se puso de pie, tomó su mochila y se la colgó en su hombro. Había comenzado a caminar pero tuvo la mala suerte de tropezarse con la mochila de Seamus que estaba tirada en mitad del camino, dando como resultado una vergonzosa caída al piso. Muy humillado por haber dado ese espectáculo delante de todo Hogwarts, se paró y continuó caminando hacia la salida del Gran Salón, sin hacer caso a las risas provenientes de aquel lugar.

Estaba por llegar a las mazmorras cuando sintió un golpe en su espalda. Dio media vuelta y se encontró con Harry.

¿Qué te pasa, Ron? Estás actuando tan raro. –comentó Harry, pero en realidad estaba tratando de averiguar si a él le gustaba Hermione y si algo había pasado entre ellos dos, pero no sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo. ¿Te gusta Hermione?

¿Qué? –Ron no sabía qué decir, no había planeado contarle a Harry todavía, pero estaba justo en una esquina, no podía escapar de su amigo tan fácil esta vez...

_Ahí van mis respuestas a los que me mandaron su apoyo!_

_**ophelia dakker:** que bueno lo que decís. Gracias. Y espero que me vaya bien con la historia y que te haya gustado este capítulo. Nos vemos luego._

_**leweline-hechicera**: ya lo seguí prontito, viste¿O sea que lo estoy haciendo bien¿En serio? Bueno, te agradezco! OK, ya viste qué pasó, pero seguí ahí para el próximo capítulo, porque lo voy a actualizar rápido, no te preocupes. : ) _

_**uruguaya:** Holaaa! Apenas leí tu nick me empecé a reir... muy original, en verdad! Arriba Uruguay! Eh... lo que pasa con Hermione? Eso ya lo vas a ver, pero dentro unos pocos capítulos, jajaja! Mir�, yo soy de Montevideo pero pasé algunos veranos por allá. Capaz que nos cruzamos y ni cuenta! Saludos tambien para vos y seguí leyendo, plis!_

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr:** Qué nombre más largo! Me costó escribirlo... : ) Bueno, a ti tambien gracias por tu review y me alegra que te guste. Seguí mandando reviews para los otros capítulos! Chauuuu : )_

_**Piskix:** ¿Tierno? Sí, podría ser... es que es RON, no hay palabras para describirlo, es un amor... lo que daría yo por estar con alguien como él! Solo por esos pensamientos me dan ganas de que Ronald Weasley y todo el universo de Harry exista en la realidad... para tomar la poción multijugos y hacerme pasar por Hermione! JAJAJA_

_OK, me quedo esperando tu review de este capítulo... Graciasss!_

_**Lilo-weasley: **Eh... verás, en realidad soy de Uruguay, pero no te preocupés, suelen confundirnos y ya estoy acostumbrada. xD Que bueno que te parezca interesante, te agradezco! Lo mismo espero que pienses de este capítulo : ) Nos vemos luego. AH! Y leí tu fic, me encantó, es re cómico! Te dejé un review, así que cuando puedas leelo, si no lo viste ya... : D _


	3. Miradas esquivas y encontradas

_Hola hola hola, perdonen la tardanza... :)_

_En el capítulo anterior: _

"**¿Qué te pasa, Ron? Estás actuando tan raro. –comentó Harry, pero en realidad estaba tratando de averiguar si a él le gustaba Hermione y si algo había pasado entre ellos dos, pero no sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo. ¿Te gusta Hermione?**

**¿Qué? –Ron no sabía qué decir, no había planeado contarle a Harry todavía, pero estaba justo en una esquina, no podía escapar de su amigo tan fácil esta vez..."**

CAPÍTULO TRES: Miradas esquivas y encontradas.

Ron permaneció estupefacto. Definitivamente no quería decirle, pero Harry seguía allí, esperando, mirando cómo la cara de Ron se volvía completamente roja.

-Uhmmm... –masculló el pelirrojo, sin saber qué decirle.

En la cara de Harry se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja. Como notó que aún seguían en los corredores, agarró a Ron por su brazo y lo empujó dentro de un salón vacío.

¡Te gusta¿verdad?

Todavía más colorado y reconociendo que había sido vencido, sonrió.

-Sí. –contestó simplemente. Ahora sabía que el siguiente paso sería contarle lo que había pasado en la Sala Común, lo que así hizo.

Al terminar de escuchar, Harry dijo:

-Más grosero no podías ser¿no, Ron¡Salir corriendo...! –comentó entre risas, pero se detuvo al mirar la cara enojada de su amigo.

¡Si hubiera sabido que te ibas a reír no te lo contaba!

-Perdón, no quería hacerlo. –se disculpó el otro, borrando rápidamente la sonrisa tonta de su rostro- Entonces... ¿cuándo le vas a decir a ella que te gusta?

-Nunca. –se limitó a decir Ron.

-Tenés que hacerlo. ¡O sino yo te obligo! –le echó en cara Harry.

-No, no lo voy a hacer, y vos menos me vas a obligar. –señaló Ron, enojándose aún más.

-Como quieras. Pero vas a pasar toda tu vida enamorado de Hermione y vos nunca vas a saber lo que ella siente. –respondió Harry al tiempo que comenzaba a salir del salón.

El hermano menor de los Weasley se quedó allí parado por un tiempo. Estaba muy seguro de no querer decirle a Hermione. Lo de anoche había sido una ganga, una suerte de casualidad, nada más; ella no gustaba de él. Al rato dejó la habitación con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron el resto del día como cualquier otro, a pesar de las veces en que Ron y Hermione se lanzaban entre sí cobardes miradas y las numerosas ocasiones en que Harry ponía los ojos en blanco cuando él veía ese espectáculo. Ahora estaban descansando en la Sala Común. Ya era la noche del viernes y hasta Hermione se había rendido completamente con todas sus tareas del día.

Harry se sentó mirando hacia la ventana. No había duda que estaba pensando en Sirius. Su mirada estaba perdida por las cercanías de la cabaña de Hagrid. El semigigante estaba deprimido porque ninguno de los tres amigos había ido de visita desde que habían regresado al colegio.

¿Alguien quiere ir a visitar a Hagrid conmigo? No lo hemos visto desde que llegamos. –invitó Harry.

¡Sí! –dijeron Hermione y Ron a la misma vez. Se levantaron y salieron de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Salieron del castillo hacia los jardines y continuaron caminando hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

Cuando llegaron Hermione subió los escalones y llamó a la puerta. Hagrid la abrió y sonrió gentilmente.

-Ya era hora que vinieran a visitarme. ¡No los he visto desde el año pasado!

Entraron y se sentaron a la mesa como siempre lo hacían.

¿Quieren tomar té? –les invitó.

-Sí, por favor. –contestaron ellos tres.

Hagrid comenzó a servirles té a cada uno.

-Bien... ahora díganme qué estuvieron haciendo que no podían venir a verme –quiso saber, riéndose entre dientes.

-Eh... –masculló Ron.

-No mucho... sólo un montón de tareas. –contestó Harry, mirando a Ron. Éste se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Seguidamente empezaron a hablar de la temporada de Quidditch que estaba por comenzar, el nuevo año escolar e incluso de lo que querían ser ellos tres luego de graduarse.

Se estaba haciendo tarde así que decidieron volver al castillo. Apenas pusieron un pie fuera de la cabaña, Ron notó cuánto frío hacía. Por una vez en la vida, estaba agradecido de tener el suéter de los Weasley. Luego miró hacia donde estaba Hermione y notó que estaba temblando. Ella no se había puesto ninguna campera cuando salieron de la sala común, sino que sólo estaba usando una remerita azul de manga corta, por lo que pudo ver que estaba toda erizada por el frío. Sin pensarlo dos veces se sacó su abrigo y se lo ofreció a Hermione.

-Toma… estás temblando.

-Eh... gracias Ron. –dijo dulcemente. Se puso el suéter y a pesar de que le quedaba enorme (Ron tenía el cuerpo más robusto! JiJiJi), era realmente cómodo y muy abrigado. Sonrió alegre al sentirse tan protegida sólo con un simple suéter de Ronald Weasley.

A su lado, Ron notó sus mejillas sonrosadas y también le ocurrió lo mismo a él; cosa que hizo que una vez más Harry pusiera los ojos en blanco, cansado ya. Todo el camino al castillo fue igual: Ron y Hermione no dejaban de mirarse y sonreírse tímidamente.

_Ya sé que me quedan cortitos los capítulos, pero a mí me gustan así, discúlpenme si a alguno de ustedes no les gusta... _

_OK, acá van mis respuestas a sus reviews..._

_**ophelia dakker: **Seeee... ya sé q son cortitos, pero lo q pasa es q mi historia no es tan larga y los capi los termino cuando pienso q ta, q hasta ahí llegaron... como puse arriba, perdoname:) :) Y gracias por seguirme leyendo :)_

_**LunaPotter1**: Ups... me demoré un poco, pero ya actualicé... espero q este capi te haya gustado. :)_

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr:** Ahora q lo escribí x segunda vez no es tan largo, lo q pasa es q al verlo me impresionó, me parecía más difícil, pero nada q ver... Bueno, acá está el otro capi, espero q también te haya agradado. Chaucito. :) _

_**uruguaya: **Ja! Tu cabeza está bien? Porfis, no quiero q te mates sino tengo un review menos... Otra vez, perdon x lo corto q son, pero ta, no sé explicarme xq lo hago... Si, pobre Ronnie... Y acá lo tenes, espero tu opinión para este también._


End file.
